


There's everything gay about 6 boys playing Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Smut, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you probably didn't want to know that I made up about One Direction's sex lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's everything gay about 6 boys playing Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, I can only apologise for any Justin Bieber fans reading. Oh, and the title is (of course) from the Midnight Beast song Booty Call

Josh had always loved spending time with One Direction and this pleasure had seemed to increase since he and Niall had begun dating. The two of them were practically inseparable, but an unexpected yet positive bonus of their relationship was an increased easiness and friendship with the rest of the group. He now thoroughly enjoyed hanging out with them as much as he did with his old friends back home and had got to know all of them as mates rather than another bunch of famous people he just happened to be drumming for. So it was with a smile that he knocked on the door of their room in the latest hotel they were staying at whilst on tour - for he happened to be renting a room in a separate apartment to the 5 band members - rather than the trepidation which he had once felt around the members of what was arguably one of the biggest boybands in the world. His grin only widened when the door was opened by a hyperactive blonde boy wearing a similar expression to his own.

“Hi Josh!”He exclaimed, loud enough to inform the others, who were busy watching television, that their guest had arrived and his boyfriend dragged him into a warm hug.

“Hey babe,” the older lad replied, and then called cheekily over Niall’s shoulder to the 4 other band members. “Hey pass us a beer would you?” Liam complied, being the only one of them that wasn’t already drinking despite it being just 3 in the afternoon, and the two Irish young men finally broke apart before flopping down next to each other on the sofa in the centre of the room.

*

If (like many other times when he’d been touring for other artists) they had been the sort of band who wouldn’t be seen dead hanging out with their drummer, then getting drunk in a hotel room on a weekday in front of a movie would have seemed like a desperately sad thing to be doing on his own, but as it was now he had company it was widely viewed as acceptable. The boys had managed to talk Liam out of choosing Toy Story 3 to watch, and instead they were all sprawled in front of some action film that Josh had already forgotten the title of. He wasn’t really interested in the entertainment anyway – just glad to be curled up next to his boyfriend and able to be as affectionate as he wanted without the fear of being caught that was always at the back of his mind whenever they went on their secretive dates. None of them but Zayn seemed to be that intrigued by the movie, but they were finishing off the beers from the mini bar that Harry and Niall had raided the night before and so by the time it was over they were more than a little bit pissed.

“What do we do now then?” asked Louis, looking around as the end credits rolled up the screen. The other 5 boys all shrugged or made noises to convey their lack of inspiration, so the oldest of them grinned cheekily and held up his now empty beer bottle. “Well I suggest truth or dare: spin the bottle style!” Normally they might have had some sort of inhibitions towards playing such a game; however they were drunk and bored and willing to do anything for a laugh.

*

They flopped off of the sofa and positioned themselves roughly into a circle, then appointed Liam as chief bottle-spinner because he was, in fact, the only one who could get it to move on the cheap, scratchy hotel carpet. The first few goes were relatively benign: Harry was dared to call up room service asking for a pussy magnet; Zayn told them all in slightly more detail than was necessary about walking in on his sister naked; and Niall point blank refused to say that Derby County weren’t the best football team in the world, even when they threatened to take his ‘family sized’ bag of crisps away. But on the next spin, the bottle stopped pointing straight at Josh.

“Well then, Josh – truth or dare?” He looked over at Liam with a thoughtful look, as though contemplating the question long and hard, before breaking into a grin and throwing his arms behind him with reckless abandon.

“Truth!” He exclaimed, then added jokingly: “I’m not pissed enough to suck anyone off yet.” The others all laughed before forming a huddle exclusive of Niall who was too busy making endearingly soppy love-eyes at his partner. The boys whispered and giggled together and he wondered what on earth they were suggesting under their breath, but then the younger lad turned to him with a poorly concealed smirk on his lips. “Oh dear,” said the drummer, shaking his head though on the inside anticipation was beginning to course through him. “What terrible truth have you thought up for me?” Liam did his amazing ‘going from laughing to serious in 3 seconds’ trick and answered him quickly.

“Seeing as you two,” here he gestured at the two loved up boys in the circle, and Niall flushed as he realised his involvement in the challenge which Josh had already guessed would be pretty much inevitable, “are officially an item now.” The couple smiled at each other lovingly which caused an ‘awww’ to escape from Harry’s mouth. “We were just wondering if you’d like to tell us…” here he broke off for a grin before continuing, “…What’s his biggest kink in bed?” How his friend managed to keep a poker straight face whilst asking the question he would never know but he did know that he must be rat-arsed drunk when he actually started replying.

*

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” he teased the younger boy who only smiled knowingly as though confident that he would, in time, reveal the answer.

“Well yes, we would actually!” interrupted Zayn jokingly from across the circle and Harry and Louis both grinned along semi-encouragingly. “Or are you too chicken to tell us?” Although he could feel his boyfriend turning scarlet next to him, there was no way the young man could let a dig like that lie, especially not in his intoxicated state, and he proceeded to sit up a little straighter which sent a ripple of anticipation through the room.

“Well,” he started, speaking abnormally slowly in order to tease the other boys even more but they could all tell how determined he was to reply. “You know how Niall’s such a massive Justin Beiber fanboy?”

“Jo-osh!” The cry came from his right - even though the other Irish lad was as drunk as his boyfriend, he was less keen on having his sexual secrets spilled to the rest of the band.

“Oh come on Horan!” moaned Louis, clearly frustrated at his friend’s unwillingness. “Why won’t you let him tell us? I’m so pissed I probably won’t even remember it in the morning anyway!”

*

The others all laughed raucously in agreement and the drummer pulled his partner closer to him in order to encourage the younger boy to let their personal life be revealed to their closest friends. His boyfriend snuggled into Josh’s muscular shoulder and either the alcohol was starting to take stronger effect or he’d decided he was willing to sacrifice his dignity for the evening in return for affection from the brunette but at any rate it was clear that permission had now been granted for the unsayable to be spoken.

“Anyway,” he continued with his anecdote whilst entwining his fingers with Niall’s in conciliation and he felt the excitement in the room peak again. Whether they realised it or not his friends seemed to be very keen to find out about their mates’ sex life. “Sometimes when we’re, you know…”

“Fucking?” interjected Louis, making all of them but the two slightly flushing lads laugh loudly.

“Do you have to be so crude?” Harry asked him, mock-offended to which his partner only replied something along the lines of that being pretty rich coming from a self confessed ‘pussy-magnet’, but by this point Josh had lost interest.

“Anyway!” He interrupted the two of them, suddenly strangely excited about talking to the band about the deeply personal secrets of their relationship - maybe he was just pleased that they were concentrating hard on what he had to say for once.

*

“Oh yes,” said Zayn, amicably slapping a hand over the youngest boy’s mouth to shut him up. “I’m still dying to hear about Niall’s little Beiber-related fetish!” They all quietened down except the blonde boy, who turned a burning face into his boyfriend’s chest in embarrassment.

“Ok then,” Josh began yet again. “Sometimes when we’re… intimate… he likes to get me to pretend to be Justin!” There was silence for a moment and he wondered if it had been a bad idea after all, but then the giggling started and it simply wouldn’t stop. Even his partner couldn’t help but laugh as the words sunk in to everyone in the room; Josh’s embarrassment quickly faded to a strange sense of accomplishment at having revealed such a big secret to his newest friends.

“What’s his Canadian accent like?” asked Louis in between peals of laughter and the Irish teenager slurred amusedly back.

“Pretty damn good actually!” The drummer hadn’t realised exactly how drunk his other half was until then, but at that moment he was just pleased that his boyfriend wasn’t mad at him for spilling their secret.

*

“Ok then, I think Liam should go next,” he smiled, but Niall wasn’t about to let him totally get away with his minor humiliation immediately and he groaned up at the older boy in discontent.

“No, you’ve got to spin the bottle again!” The Irishman was clearly hoping that his boyfriend would be chosen again so that this time he could be the one asking an embarrassingly probing question, however Liam merely shrugged nonchalantly to quieten him before smiling at Josh encouragingly.

“Go on then.” The tall teenager glanced at his boyfriend next to him for a moment and then turned back to his inquisitor and continued. “I pick truth, too.” The 20 year old looked around the circle to check whether anyone else had an idea for a question to ask the band’s unofficial leader but they all seemed to have decided that it was his personal time to force one of them to be as honest as possible. After a few moments he was certain he knew what to ask of the younger lad.

“Same to you, then. What exactly turns Zayny on?” The tall boy laughed at the question but his partner suddenly turned a shade of tomato which caused them all to giggle unreservedly. There was no way he could pretend they didn’t have such a thing now! Liam sighed adoringly, ruffling a hand over the slightly older boy’s amazingly gravity-defying hair, before beginning to answer.

*

“Well I’m not –” his voice was suddenly cut off by Zayn clamping a hand over his mouth in his still-blushing state. A ripple of amusement went through the band members but they were too intrigued by the idea of their friend’s sexual fetish to let him get away with not telling them anything about it.

“Like that’s gonna work!” Niall interjected, clearly still reeling slightly from his own minor humiliation. “I got through it, didn’t I? Though I may well be mentally scarred for life…” Here he grinned jokingly at his boyfriend, who returned the expression before turning back to Liam expectantly.

“He’s right, you know,” Josh told the younger boy and his partner amicably, causing the Irish young man to hug him closer in appreciation, and even Zayn could see through his embarrassment that he couldn’t get out of this one easily.

“Fine,” he sighed to his own boyfriend, the blush still prominent on his cheeks. “Tell them. But I swear to God I’ll get you back!” The last part of his statement was in jest, but Louis (ever the lover of innuendo) winked at the couple.

“If you know what I mean!”

*

The tall boy laughed in the slightly uncomfortable way he always did whenever sex was mentioned before continuing with his truth. “I’m not sure if you’d call it a fetish or anything…” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that they’d managed to get the evergreen Liam to say a word with any sort of sexual connotations, but Josh was too strangely eager to hear what his friend had to say to join in with the laughter. He realised his thoughts about the others’ fascination with the secret he’d revealed just minutes earlier had in fact been rather hypocritical for he was now engulfed by the buzz that he guessed girls must get from gossiping. “…But I know Zayn gets off from calling me ‘Daddy Direction’.” It was almost laughable to see how seriously the 18 year old was taking the subject when the rest of the band and the drummer were cracking up – well all except Zayn who was doing a rather good impression of Niall 5 minutes ago.

“Seriously?” Louis choked through a mouthful of beer he’d unwisely swigged moments before Liam’s revelation. “That nickname will never mean the same thing to me again!” Even the mixed race teenager couldn’t help but release a peal of laughter at that point which got them all started in a giggling fit which lasted for several minutes, partly due to the alcohol but also mainly because they were such good friends managing to enjoy themselves on what could well have been another dull day on tour.

*

“What about you, Louis?” here a still blushing Zayn attempted to turn the tables by literally turning accusatorily to the oldest member. “What does Harry like in bed, eh?” To the dark haired boy’s surprise, however, his friend simply gave him a relaxed smile and reached an arm over to ruffle his boyfriend’s curls.

“Oh he just likes it if I pretend to be a cat,” he deadpanned while the room exploded into laughter once again at his statement. It was then that Josh began to realise how lucky he was to have One Direction; they were the only people he was able to be comfortable with his sexuality around and he was so pleased that they were too. In that moment, with his boyfriend still leaning against his chest, surrounded by his new best friends, able to laugh freely at the fact they were all sleeping together – he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt ever felt happier in his own skin. Not as though that would stop him constantly calling Zayn ‘Daddy Direction’ for the rest of the week (much to the confusion of Paul and their management) however!


End file.
